Lily's Admirer
by Forest Unicorn
Summary: Before school starts, Lily gets a letter. It appears she has a secret admirer. Will she figure who it is before her last year at Hogwarts ends?
1. Ordinary

Chapter 1 – Ordinary

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. This goes for all later chapters too.

Lily Evans was in many ways an ordinary girl. She had an ordinary family with a bratty sister named Petunia and she ate ordinary food. However, there are some ways that she's not so ordinary. For one, she had beautiful dark red hair that cascaded down her back. For another, she had brilliant green eyes that twinkle when she's happy and flash when she's angry. Also, she just happens to be a witch.

For the past six years, Lily Evans has been attending the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year's her last year attending. Then, she would be whisked off to auror training. She got her letter yesterday saying that she had been accepted into training. Speaking of letters, a surprise came with her school supply list…

Start Flashback

_An owl flew in the open window, dropped a letter with the Hogwarts seal on it onto the bed and flew off again. Lily opened it and a head girl badge dropped out along with a letter explaining it._

End Flashback

Lily sighed. She couldn't wait until she went back to Hogwarts. She wanted to start her classes. She missed being able to do magic. (She was still sixteen.) But most of all, she missed the castle itself with all its secret passages.

"Lily, have you packed yet?"

"Yes Mom!"

"Remember to wake up early tomorrow! We're leaving early."

Suddenly, a snowy owl flew through the window. It dropped a letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_I just want to tell you that I miss you a lot. I secretly like you. Let me give you some hints so you can figure out who I am._

_I'm in your year._

_I'm a boy._

_I'm in Griffindor._

_I have hazel eyes._

_Hope you have fun figuring out who I am._

_Your secret admirer_


	2. An Eventful Train Ride

Chapter 2 – An Eventful Train Ride

**A/N: **From now on, if you review, I'll try to post a spoiler at the end of the chapter. The spoiler is very important to the plot of the story so read carefully! Please note that the spoiler won't reveal a secret, just a clue to the secret, so don't get mad! Also, please read the first chapter over again, I added a very important and crucial word, so you have to read it over again. Have fun!

JadeGreen14: Thanks for the review! Here's that update you wanted! ; D

The next day, Lily and her parents, (Petunia stayed at home) drove to the King's Cross Station. Lily waved goodbye to her parents and ran through the barrier. She found her friend, Krystal, and told her she was going to the head's compartment since she had made head girl. Then, she carried her trunk to the head's compartment and sat down.

As she looked around, she noticed that the head's compartment was much roomier than the rest of the train. It was like a mini common room. She was sitting on a large couch and as she looked around, she saw many different and interesting things including a cupboard stocked with all the items in the cart the lady with the trolley pushed, a table to eat on, and a bookshelf!

She went to the bookshelf and picked out a book. It seemed to be charmed to know which books the head students liked. It included all her favorites, but there was some books she thought were a bit out of place there were books like _1001 Tips for Prankers_ and _How Not to Get Caught: A Guide for Pranking_.

_What kind of head student would like pranking?_ She plopped down onto the couch, opened her book, and began to read. Then the door slid open.

"Evans? You're the head girl? Great, we'll have fun together!"

Lily gasped in shock. She knew that voice…

"Potter? You're the head boy?!" She looked at the shiny gold badge pinned to his robes. She groaned. _How could Dumbledore do this to me?_ Then she decided that since she was head girl, she might as well be polite.

"Come in."

"Thanks."

He stepped inside and charmed his trunk to fly up to the storage area. Then he grabbed his owl cage and tucked that safely into the storage area as well. Lily gaped at the snowy owl. _Why does it seem so familiar? _

"Are you all right Lily? You've been staring at my owl for the past five minutes. Though I'm sure it's cute, you don't need to stare at it."

Lily was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Ha ha Potter. Very funny."

And she spent the rest of the train ride reading her book in silence. When the train finally slowed down, she helped the first years get across the lake and then sat down at her house table.

After the sorting and the feast, Dumbledore called Lily and James to his office. They went and knocked on the door. It slowly creaked open and out stepped the wise and famous wizard.

"Good evening. As you should know, the head students get a room all to themselves. The entrance is on the sixth floor behind the portrait of Lady Florefe. The password is winter sky. You two can change the portrait at will, just speak to the portrait. Goodbye!"

Lily and James said goodbye to the headmaster and walked down to the portrait. When they stepped inside, they were amazed. They were inside a giant rectangular room. On the left side, there was a door labeled head boy. On the right side, there was a door labeled head girl. It seemed that they each got their own bathroom too. Finally, there was a door directly in front of them that said "Enchanted Room." They stepped inside of it. There was nothing in it. At that point, Lily wished that there was a giant library to look at. The room suddenly transformed into a giant library.

"Wow!" said Lily looking around.

"Wow what?"

"It seems that the room is charmed to morph into what we want at the time we are in the room."

"Cool, let me try."

Just as suddenly as the room transformed into the library, in its place stood a giant quidditch field.

"James! Change it back!"

"James? Since when have you called me that?"

"Never mind, just change it back!"

"No, I like it this way."

"Fine, I'm going to bed then. Good night."

She left the room and headed towards her bedroom. She sighed as she changed into her pajamas. She flopped onto her bed.

_It's good to be home._

However, her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was this – _Why had I called him James?_

**A/N:** Hi, hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Remember to review, if I get 3 reviews from different people by the time I write the next chapter, I'll post another spoiler!

SPOILER – It's very important to the story that James' owl is a snowy owl.


	3. Beginning of a New Day

Beginning of a New Day

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews omega-i! Hope your breath returns! Also, there is note passing in this chapter, just remember that Lily's handwriting is in _italics_ and Krystal's handwriting is in **bold.**

James woke up the next morning with a wonderful thought. _She called me James!_ He did a little dance in his bedroom. He put on his robes and ran into the common room. He was surprised to find that Lily was not in there. Then he realized…

He ran towards the door to the Enchanted Room and practically ripped the door off its hinges.

_Whoa… _The quidditch pitch was still there. There was one minor change though… There was a red and black blur speeding around it. James tore out of the room and found his faithful broomstick that led the Griffindor team to victory many times. He jumped on it and flew onto the field too. Within moments he was next to the blur, which turned out to be Lily.

"Hi!" he yelled as he passed.

Lily nearly fell off her broom. _What was he doing here?_

She turned her broom and raced after him.

"What are you doing here James?"

"Just riding, you?"

"I'm trying to get my mind off the fact that lessons start today."

"Hey, do you remember when the prefect meeting is?"

"Yeah, it's tomorrow at 6:00."

"Thanks!" And he raced off again. Lily sighed and landed. Then she went to get ready for breakfast.

Lily headed into charms class. This was her favorite and best subject, so she always paid attention. Today however was different. She had woken up with a very strange feeling. So she had turned to her friend, Krystal, for help, during class.

_Krystal, can you help me with something?_

**Sure, what is it?**

_I woke up this morning with a strange feeling…_

**What kind of feeling?**

_Well, I had a kind of fuzzy feeling in my stomach._

**I can't believe that you haven't figured it out yet! I thought those romance novels would have knocked some sense into you about personal lives!**

_What? You mean that the feeling is love? With who?_

**Lily, you're the smart one, you figure it out.**

_Krystal! Tell me!_

**Nope, you're going to have to figure it out.**

_Fine…_

James watched as the two girls rapidly passed the notes back and forth. He wondered what they were talking about. He had been staring at Lily the whole class, even though it was his worse subject.

He sighed. He can't get enough of her. _Now I have to ask her how to do our homework… Wait, that's a good thing._

Then he noticed something sticking out of the trash bin. It was the note that Lily and Krystal were passing around. He took it out of the trash and read it. He smiled to himself. They couldn't have been talking about anyone else. _So, Lily finally fell for the Potter charm didn't she? Well then, I'll just have to turn up the charm to reel her in…_

**A/N:** So how did you guys like that chapter? Rather eventful I guess. Well, here's your spoiler…

**Spoiler:** The enchanted room is a key factor in James' plot to get Lily.


	4. The Prefect's Meeting

Chapter 4 – The Prefect's Meeting

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask me. Also, I've decided against my spoiler thing, I've given away enough clues already! However, I will give sneak previews when I have them.

The next morning sped by quickly for both Lily and James. Lily did the usual – she went to class, took notes, and did homework. James did his usual too – he went to class, stared at Lily, went to lunch, stared at Lily, did his homework, and stared at Lily. Pretty soon, it was time for the prefect's meeting.

They met at the transfiguration classroom as it was the biggest available room. At the beginning, Lily and James stood up, gave a momentary speech of everybody's duties, and sat back down. Then they started on the fun stuff.

"So, this year, we were thinking if you prefects have any ideas for a ball?"

One solitary prefect raised their hand.

"Yes?" said Lily, pointing at her.

"Well, I was thinking maybe like a traditional ball, where everybody dresses up formally. Oh, and you're required to bring dates."

"Well I guess that's a good idea, anyone second it?"

The boys groaned, and the girls looked excited.

Rather unfortunately, most of the prefects were girls, and they all raised their hands. The boys groaned some more.

"Well then, it's settled. The ball will be on Christmas day from 6:00PM to 12:00. We'll meet again tomorrow to discuss the details. Also, there will a Hogsmeade weekend this week. Please notify all the students going."

And they left the room and went to patrol the hallways. Lily, unfortunately, had to patrol a hallway with James.

"So, Lily, I was thinking, since there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, would you like to go with me?"

"Don't you and your friends have to go get more pranking supplies?"

"Well, I could gladly cancel for you…"

"Er… Ok, I guess."

"Great, so meet me in the common room at 2:00 ok?"

And he left Lily frozen in shock with what she just did.

**A/N: **How'd you guy's like that chapter? Remember to review!

R

E

V

I

E

W

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** He, he, just kidding, I couldn't give you that little of a chapter! Here's the rest of it-

The next day, Lily ran into the girl's dorm, dragged Krystal out, and slammed the door, waking practically all the girls. She pulled her all the way to breakfast.

"Lily what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong! I said yes!"

"What?"

"Look, yesterday, James and I were patrolling the hallways, and he asked me to the Hogsmeade weekend. And I said YES!"

"Great, I always knew you two would end up together!"

Lily shot her a death glare. Krystal laughed.

"Lily, I know you, you're death glares don't affect me at all remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"But, anyways, what's so bad about going to Hogsmeade with James? I mean, he's the most popular boy in school."

"Yeah, but he's an arogant jerk!_"_

"Lily, even you can't possibly not notice that he's changed."

"Fine..."

And Lily turned back to her breakfast.

_I can't believe I'm going to Hogsmeade with JAMES POTTER! The boy I've hated, no, really disliked for 6 years. This is officially my worst nightmare._


	5. The Surprise

Chapter 5 – The Surprise

**A/N:** Oh, thanks so much for the reviews! By the way, for those of you thinking I'm going to fast and rushing, think again! All will be explained why I had a date so early into the story if you **read this chapter!** Won't say any more here, have fun reading the story!

**A/N: _I'm skipping directly to the date, as I'm horrible at between big events, I get too bored._**

Lily woke up, and groaned as she remembered what today was. _Why did I ever agree to go on that date? Oh yeah… His eyes. Curse his eyes. No wonder why girls fall at his feet. Literally._

She sat up and went to take a shower. The cold water awakened her and she shivered. _So much for a relaxing shower…_

She put on her clothes and grabbed a book off a shelf. Then she headed toward the enchanted room. Ever since she made head girl, she spent all her Saturday mornings like this. She always finished her homework on Fridays, so she spent most of Saturday relaxing.

Lily was normally a morning person, but for some reason,

she felt like getting into bed. Even after her freezing cold shower, or as Lily fondly referred to it her "freezing wake-up call." Perhaps it was because she was dreading what was going to happen that afternoon.

She opened the door to the room and stepped inside. She wished for a quiet, cozy room with comfortable sofa. Immediately, her wish was granted. She sat there for the rest of the morning, and even the afternoon. (The room supplied the food.) Finally it was time for the date.

Lily went to open the door. She noticed a note on the door. It read –

_Dear Lily,_

_Meet me at the Hogmeade entrance._

_James_

Lily sighed. _He asked me on the date, but he's not even going to take me there._

_Still, he is kinda cute. NO, why did I think that? _

Lily walked over to Hogsmeade. She stood at the large stone entrance, waiting for James. _There sure are a lot of people around._ She thought.

"Ahhh!" Lily fell on the ground. She looked around. Something had pushed her onto the ground. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. Something was holding her to the ground.

Then, just as suddenly as the fall, she felt her hair being tugged. She looked up and saw worms instead of her hair.

"AHHHH!" she screamed as loud as she could. She reached for her wand so she could change her hair back. But, as she did, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. _A foot!_ She changed her hair back and stood up cautiously. She caught flash of a tiny ripple in the distance. Then she remembered.

Start Flashback "Remember Lily," said Krystal, "An invisibility cloak, when looking closely, always creates a tiny ripple." 

End Flashback

She took her wand and said a few well chosen words. "Acio invisibility cloak!" The invisibility flew off and revealed –

**A/N:** Hee hee, sorry guys, I'd hate to stop here, but it's a cliff hanger. A couple reviews will do the trick if you want to get the next one up!


	6. The Big Revealing

Chapter 6 – The Big Revealing 

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Awfully sorry about the cliffhanger and the long wait, but, now it's here, so enjoy!

* * *

"James! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" 

"Err…"

"You know what, don't answer that. I'm leaving." She turned on her hell and left.

"Lily wait!" James called, running up and catching her arm, "what about our date?

"It's cancelled!" she screeched, slapping his hand off her arm.

* * *

As she walked the long way back to her friend's dorm, she couldn't help thinking – _I thought he had truly changed! How could I have been so stupid?

* * *

_

James went into shock. His heart constricted as he watched the beautiful Lily Evans trudge back to the castle. _How could I have been so stupid?_ _Opening a date with a whole bunch of pranks?_ He sighed, and he too, made his way back to his friends' dorm.

* * *

SLAM! Krystal looked up from her book. 

"Lily!" she jumped up to hug her. "What are you doing back so early?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now."

"Oh. Ok."

"Hey, where's everyone else?" Lily asked, referring to her former dorm mates, Christie and Angel.

"Well, Angel is on a date, and I don't know about Christie."

Angel was Krystal's twin sister; they were fraternal.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Lily.

"Well, we could sneak over to the boy's dorm to see why James pranked you."

"Yeah… Hey! How did you know that he pranked me?"

"I don't take Divination for nothing." Replied Krystal with a knowing smile.

"Then why did you ask me?"

"To see your side of the story."

"Aaargh! Why do you have to be such a smart aleck?"

"Well you're one too!"

BANG! Krystal and Lily looked up from their argument, each as surprised as the next. Angel was standing in the doorway, looking as if she had cried her heart out a moment ago.

"Angel, what happened?" asked Lily, breaking the sudden silence.

"My boyfriend of two months broke up with me!" Angel wailed.

"Oh, Angel, I'm so sorry!" Krystal cried, hugging her sister tightly.

"Hey, I have an idea," exclaimed Lily, nearly bursting with excitement, "how about we let Angel into our little group?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea!"

"That is, if you want to, Angel" added Lily nervously.

"Of course I want to! You guys are the best friends ever."

"Ok, then it's settled. Angel's joining our group!"

"But, what do we do now?"

"I know, how about we play quidditch?"

"Yeah!" screamed Krystal and Lily in agreement.

"Ok, let's go!" And they raced off to the field, Lily completely forgetting what James had done to her, not realizing what was waiting for her when she got back...

* * *

**A/N:** So, how'd you guys like this chapter? Don't forget to review! Now, for a pop quiz! (Don't worry, it's really easy!) 

Do you know what (or who) is waiting for Lily to get back to her dorm?

a. Yes, I do!  
b. No.  
c. I've got a fair idea...

Send your answers in your review! Also, if you put a or c, tell me what you think it is.


	7. James' Offer

Chapter 7 – James' Offer 

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the reviews everyone, many of you thought that an apology of some sort and you were very close, there is an apology, but that's not what's waiting for Lily…

* * *

While Lily and her friends were busy playing quidditch outside, James and his friends were inside, even though it was a beautiful day outside.

* * *

"Guys, I need your help!" screamed James for the third time. "I need to know how to apologize to Lily!"

Remus sighed for third time. "I already told you Prongs, you need to figure something out yourself."

BANG! Remus, Peter, and James jumped.

"Sirius!" James exclaimed, "What happened to your date with Angel?"

"Oh, I broke up with her."

"What! She's was really nice you know…"

"Hey, I have my sights set on another girl."

"Really, who, her twin?" sniggered James, not knowing how right he was.

"Err… What if I told you you were right?"

James burst out laughing. "Good one Sirius!"

"Hey, I'm not joking."

Instant silence followed this statement.

"Err, Sirius? Did you know that Krystal knows martial arts? I recommend you don't break up with her."

"Oh yeah, Sirius, how do you know she'll go out with you in the first place?"

"The fact that no girl can resist me."

"Well," Remus started, "whatever your decision, we'll support it."

"Thanks guys."

"Now, back to the topic guys, how do I apologize to Lily?"

Remus groaned.

* * *

"Wow, guys, this is actually fun!" Lily yelled to her friends. She was flying on a broomstick high in the air, clutching onto a quaffle.

"We told you!" Angel and Krystal yelled back, Angel holding a beater's bat and Krystal soaring around the goal posts.

"I need to join the team! I'm pretty good as a chaser!" she yelled as she soared to the goal posts and threw a ball in a goal.

"Lily, did you know James is a chaser?" Krystal yelled, "If you want to be a chaser, you have to work with him!"

"Hey, Krystal, Angel, could we land?"

"Sure!"

And down they went, diving several feet and then pulling out, landing gracefully on the grass below.

"Nice job ladies!"

The girls turned around. James was standing there, clapping his hands.

"What do you want Potter?"

James' heart sank when he heard Lily call him Potter again.

"Well, Lily, I want to see if you would like to join the quidditch team this year. Of course, I would offer all of you a position, but you two are already on the team," he said, gesturing to Angel and Krystal. "So Lily, what do you say?"

"I'll think about it. Now, goodbye Potter." She turned around and left, with her friends following her.

* * *

James watched them go in silence. _Why did I have to play those pranks on her? Oh right, I thought it would be a humorous start to our date. It's just a pity that I didn't listen to Remus._

He sighed. _Time to plan an apology.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Hey, it's spring break right now for me, so I'm trying to update a little bit more. The thing that's waiting for Lily is going to appear next chapter. Now, here's another pop quiz!

* * *

Should Lily accept James' offer? (Meaning that there will be quidditch in this story.)

A. Yes!

B. No

C. I don't know, just do something!


	8. A Walk in the Moonlight

Chapter 8 – A Walk in the Moonlight

**A/N: **Wow! Thanks to everyone to reviewed so quickly!

MaDAnDCrZy – I was going to do something a lot like that, so you can expect that to appear later in the story…

Lily-Potter8 – Don't worry, the admirer is going to make his appearance many more times in the story. After all, it's about two weeks into the year right now, many more chapters to come. And besides, who said he was James?

* * *

When Lily got back to her room at night, she found an official looking owl sitting on the bed waiting for her, a letter in its beak. She relieved it of the letter and it flew off. She opened it, a sense of foreboding creeping up on her. 

She read it, tears forming in her eyes. She carefully folded the letter and ran outside, not caring if she was caught.

* * *

James was taking a nighttime stroll around the lake, when he heard a soft sobbing. It was Lily! He ran over to where she was. 

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"Go away, Potter, I've had enough of your shenanigans today."

"Look, I'm sorry about what I did, but I won't go away. Now, what's wrong?"

"My parents sent me a letter. Here," she brought out the letter and handed it to him. They sat in silence for a few moments while he read it.

_4 5 1 1812 9 12 25,_

_23 5 8 1 22 5 3 15 14 20 18 1 3 20 5 4 1 4 5 1 4 12 254 9 19 5 1 19 5. 23 513 1 2514 15 205 22 5 1819 5 55 1 3 815 20 8 5 181 7 1 9 14.7 15 15 4-2 25 512 9 12 25._

_-13 21 13 1 14 44 1 4_

James handed the letter back to Lily. She shook her head.

"No, keep it."

"But, it's a whole bunch of numbers."

"Yes I know. My parents work in top secret and are not allowed to tell people what they do. Not even I know. They send letters in code, in case they're intercepted. If you really want to know what it says, figure out the code."

"Will you date me if I do?"

Lily smiled a little.

"I guess you'll always be the same," she sighed, "I'll consider it."

"Ok, great."

Lily started crying again, but not as hard this time. James held her close, waiting for her to stop. For once, Lily didn't slap him. James was enjoying the company, but his mood was saddened to see Lily in such a predicament.

"Lily, would you like to take a walk?"

"Ok."

She got up carefully, and they took a walk around the lake. After they finished, James took a look at his watch.

"Holy smokes! Lily, we need to go back, it's almost one in the morning!"

And with that they snuck back to their dorms, almost getting caught twice by teachers.

"James? Thanks for comforting me."

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Lily flower." James kissed her on her cheek.

"Goodnight James," and she left, leaving behind a very happy James.

_Yes, it will be a good night indeed,_ he thought, and he went to his dorm too. He fell asleep without changing, happily anticipating the next day, and just barely remembering the letter.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, another chapter up! Now I have a challenge for you. Can you figure out what the letter says? It's really easy once you know the code. So, have fun, and goodbye! 


	9. A Slumber Party with a Big Surprise

Chapter 9 – A Slumber Party with a Big Surprise 

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed! I know the code was fairly easy, but good job on figuring out the letter! Ok, to those wondering, there's something very important I need to clarify. I know most of you who have seen the HP movies, right? Well, it says James is a seeker in them. Yes, I know I wrote James was a chaser, and I'm not going to change it. Why? J.K. Rowling has clearly stated in an interview that James was a chaser. So, all cleared up? Great, now on to the story!

* * *

Lily woke up the next morning with a feeling of contentment. Yet, she had no idea why. Her parents… She shook her head. No, she thought, don't think about it. With that, she hurried down to breakfast. While she was eating, she recalled last night's events. She sighed. If only James could always be like that. Lily finished eating and was about to get up when she noticed James coming towards her. She tore out of the Great Hall, not wanting to talk about last night. Unfortunately, he was much taller than her, and therefore, ran faster than her. 

"Lily!"

"What, James?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Sorry, can't talk, I'm going to be late for class."

"But it's Sunday."

"Oh. Well, I need to finish my potions essay."

"Lily, you are such a horrible liar."

"And, why's that?"

"Number one, I know for a fact that you always finish your homework assignments the day you get them, and number two…"

Lily looked up.

"There's no potions essay due."

Lily blushed. No use beating around the bush.

"Look, I don't want to talk about last night."

"I kind of already guessed that. I just wanted to know if you decided whether or not you wanted to join the quidditch team. The team needs to start practicing, so…"

Lily smiled. "Ok, I'll join."

Now it was James turn to grin. "Great, you can get the practice schedules from your friends."

Lily left, leaving James standing there, staring at the spot where she was standing a while ago.

_She agreed! How often does she agree with me?_

"Not very often."

James jumped.

"You know, you said that last part out loud."

He turned around to see Sirius standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hello Sirius. What have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing much, playing quidditch, relaxing, playing pranks on the Slytherins…"

"Speaking of quidditch, we're not going to have tryouts this year."

"Why not?"

"The last position was filled just five minutes ago."

"Really, by who?"

"Lily Evans."

Sirius' jaw dropped.

"But, just last year she wouldn't go within ten feet of you. And now you're telling me that she'll be working with you?"

"We already are Padfoot, Head Boy and Girl remember?"

"Oh yeah! I remember when you got the letter. You were so excited, you knocked over a very valuable vase. Then, your mum hit you on the head with a broomstick."

"Yeah, and it still hurts," said James while rubbing his head.

"Well, enough about that, how about we go see if the Slytherins have walked into my little trap?"

"Ok, let's go."

They walked off, laughing at the thought of the Slytherins in tutus and pink hair.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Krystal, Angel, you'll never guess what happened!"

"What?" they chorused.

"Well, I was walking out of the Great Hall-"

"Yes, we know that part, we saw you."

"Anyway, James followed me-"

"We know that part too, we're not blind you know."

"Will you stop interrupting me?"

"Fine."

"Well, he offered me the part of chaser and I said yes."

"Congratulations Lily, but we kind of knew that would happen. We were there when he first offered you the part."

"Yeah. Oh well, who wants to go to the enchanted room?"

"Where's that?" asked Angel.

"More like what's that?" added Krystal.

"It's in the head's common room," answered Lily, "It transforms into whatever you need when you enter the room. I do my homework there, that's why I don't go into the library that much anymore."

"That's why we never see you!"

"So, anyway, want to go?"

"Sure!"

And they raced up the stairs and entered the room ("Chocolate Frog!")

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Hey, how about a slumber party?"

"But we have classes tomorrow."

"Well, don't stay up too late then."

Lily looked at the two of them, sitting on the floor with puppy pouts upon their faces.

"Fine…"

"YAY!"

The three of them closed their eyes and wished for something to do with a slumber party.

It seems that all three of them have a good imagination, for things immediately began appearing everywhere.

Three beds decorated with giant fluffy pillows and embroidered blankets appeared, and there were magazines of all sorts covering the floor. There was even a magical fire burning on the floor, but neither Krystal nor Angel knew why. They looked at each other and then at Lily, who was standing up with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Um, Lily? Why's there a magical fire burning on the floor, and what's that white stuff your holding?"

"Well, the white stuff you're talking about is marshmallows, an old muggle treat. And I also have some muggle chocolate and graham crackers, also muggle. We're going to use these ingredients, and the fire, to make s-mores!"

"Uhh, great Lily, but what are s-mores?"

"Here try one," she held up a s-more she just made and Angel took it carefully. She popped it into her mouth and chewed slowly.

"This is delicious!"

"Krystal, you have to try this!"

Lily gave Krystal one too, and pretty soon, they were all sitting on the floor eating.

Then they changed into their night gowns and sat on the floor chatting.

"Hey, what's this? A slumber party we weren't invited to?"

The three of them turned around and saw the Marauders standing in the doorway.

"Oops, I forgot to lock the door!"

"Too late, we're here, and we want to join."

"Fine, come in."

They came in and sat down before Lily noticed something.

"Hey, where's Peter?"

"Oh, he moved away, but we still keep in touch."

"Ok."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Sirius spoke up.

"I'm bored. Anyone want to play a game?"

"You know, that's probably your best idea in a long time," said Krystal

"Well, what should we play?"

"How about truth or dare?" (**A/N: **yes, I know a lot of stories have it, but this one is necessary for the story. Plus there's a pretty funny scene in this.)

"Ok, who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first," replied James.

"Umm… Lily, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, what's your favorite thing in the whole world."

"I have a lot of favorite things."

"Well, name a few."

"Ok, let's see… My friends, my family, and my owl to name a few."

"Fascinating, Lily, do you realize that everyone likes those?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, I do. Ok, Remus, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm… Dare."

"I dare you to give a girl in this room as much compliments as you can think of."

"Ok, Angel, you're pretty, smart, nice, kind…"

"Remus, will you stop! We've been listening to you go on for ten minutes!"

Remus blushed. "Ok, Krystal, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's something not a lot of people know about?"

"Well, I'm a black belt in TaeKwonDo."

"Really? I bet you could break a quarter inch thick board!" challenged Sirius.

"Ha! That's easy. Try me."

"Ok, you're on."

Everyone moved to the edge of the room leaving Sirius and Krystal in the middle. Sirius conjured up a board exactly a quarter of an inch thick. He held it up, his face clearly showing that he was confident that she couldn't break it.

"What kind of kick?"

"Huh?"

"I said, 'What kind of kick', as in what kind of kick do you want me to do?"

"Do what ever you want."

Krystal lifted up her leg, and did a light side kick.

SMASH! The board broke neatly into two pieces.

"Really, that was a really weak kick, and I still broke the board. Is that the best you can do?"

"I can do better."

"Bring it on."

This time, Sirius conjured up a board that was one inch thick.

He held it again, a little less confident, but still determined.

SMASH! Again the board broke into two pieces. Sirius looked up, Krystal was smirking at him, victory clear in her eyes.

"Think you can handle more?" asked Sirius, still not wanting to give up.

"Sure, just give me a challenge will you?"

"Fine. Enjoy the painful foot you're going to get."

He conjured up five boards, each measuring an inch thick.

"Heh, no problem."

Krystal slid back a bit, a calculating look on her face, as if she was determining where she should start kicking.

"What, scared of the boards?"

"Not one bit."

She jumped, and did a flying sidekick straight into the boards, smashing them all to pieces.

"How's that for not being scared?"

Sirius was in a state of shock, as was Remus and James. Angel and Lily, however, burst into cheers, glad at least one of their friends could show the Marauders up.

"You know, I don't feel like playing anymore, I'm going to bed," said all the Marauders at the same time, and they raced out of the room. It seemed that none of them wanted to upset Krystal. Lily, Krystal, and Angel laughed at their antics, and went to bed too. All in all, it was a great day for all three of them.

* * *

**A/N: **Hee, hee, like that chapter? I based Krystal on me, in case you wanted to know, I know TaeKwonDo, but I'm not a black belt yet. So anyway, I hoped this made up for the long wait, and I hoped you enjoy it. But before you leave, I have two things for you. A riddle and a poll. Submit your answers in your reviews, if you get the riddle right, you'll get a name mention in my next chapter.

* * *

**Riddle**

There are two cities located on the opposite banks of a river. One side is free, and one side has slavery. There is a bridge between the two cities, but a guard is guarding it at all times of the day and night. You are on the side with slavery and you want to escape to the other side. The only way to do this is if you cross the bridge. You know that the guard comes out every 3 minutes to check if someone is crossing the bridge. It takes 5 minutes to cross the bridge if you are running. You also know that if someone from the slave side tries to cross over to the other side, they will get shot, but if someone from the free side tries to cross over to the slave side, they just get turned around. How can you make it over the bridge alive? (By the way, you can't swim ;)

* * *

**Poll**

Should I update faster with shorter chapters, or update slower, but with longer chapters?

A. Update faster; shorter chapters

B. Update slower; longer chapters.


	10. Return of the Admirer

**Chapter 10 – Return of the Admirer**

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm getting more and more every time I update! I'm so sorry for such a long wait! I had to go on vacation, I had a tiny writer's block and everything! Plus school kept me busy for quite a while. So, here it is, hope you enjoy it!

And, as I promised, here are the names of the people who got the riddle right!

Bibliophile

ringurl107

Lily-Potter8

All of you give yourself a pat on the back!

* * *

Lily was getting ready for bed with a flair, something she had never done before. She had a feeling something exciting was waiting for her. But little did she know about the giant chain of events that were about to unfold.

When she was done, she practically jumped into bed, and almost immediately rolled off again, for she had sat on a prettily embellished letter. Carefully, as if it would break if she didn't, she opened the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_Hello. Do you remember me?_

_I'm you're secret admirer. I hope you had fun guessing, as I am about to reveal who I am._

_I'm Alex Pullman, your fellow classmate and housemate._

_I know this is kind of sudden, but will you go to the ball with me? I would like to get to know you better._

_Love,_

_Alex_

Lily dropped the letter in surprise. _Alex is my secret admirer?_

Then she smiled. _Alex is a nice guy. Perhaps I will go to the ball with him._

_Dear Alex,_

_What a lovely surprise! I had no idea you were my secret admirer. Of course I'll go to the ball with you. _

_See you later,_

_Lily_

She finished the letter, and tied it to her golden owl, Sunlight, and sent her off.

She then lay down on her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The very early the next morning, James crept silently into Lily's room and woke her up with a prod.

"James? What are you doing here so early?" she glanced at the clock. "It's four o' clock in the morning!"

"I want to ask you something."

"Can't it wait till breakfast? I'm an early riser, but not this early!"

"Well, it can, but I don't want it to."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

"I'm sorry James, but I'm already going with someone else."

"No that's ok, I just thought I'd ask."

Lily looked truly sorry.

"Well, I'll be going now."

And he turned and left the room, leaving Lily to finish her sleep.

Three hours later, Lily ran down to breakfast and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, right next to her friends.

"You'll never guess what happened!" she gasped at Krystal and Angel.

"What?" they chorused.

"Alex Pullman asked me out to the ball!"

"Really?" said Angel, "I thought James would."

"Well, he did, but Alex asked me first."

"That really stinks. We were just talking about whether or not James would be a good match for you."

"And you decided?"

"That you two are a good match."

The twins giggled, knowing Lily obviously did not think the same as them, but to their surprise, she did not retort. She merely glared at them, and then smiled.

"Sure guys, whatever you say," she rolled her eyes.

And the trio dug in to their breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to Lily, Krystal, and Angel, Alex was gloating over the fact that he was going to the ball with Lily halfway down the table, when James came down to eat breakfast. As Lily had just turned him down a few hours ago, he was rather downhearted.

_But then again, _he thought to himself, _she did look rather sorry. _

This cheered him up a little. That is, until he walked passed where Alex was sitting, bragging over his triumph.

"And so, I asked her out to the ball, and she agreed! I mean, really, a girl like Lily actually believing..."

_So he's the one taking Lily to the ball_, he thought, gritting his teeth.

It seems Alex saw him, for he said,

"Hey James! What's the matter, the girl you asked to the ball wouldn't go with you?"

James had to endure this horrible taunting all day, only managing to keep his temper by telling himself over and over again that he was going to talk to Lily later, alone, in the Head's Dorms.

He walked into the Head's Dorm ("Tinsel strands!"), sat down at the table, and began his many essays.

Thirty minutes later, Lily walked into the room with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Hi Lily," said James the moment he saw her, "what happened?"

"Oh, the most wonderful thing just happened to me! Alex asked me out on a date, tonight!"

_No, that's probably the worst thing that can happen!_

"Look, Lily, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About Alex."

And he dragged her off to the Enchanted Room.

_I need a dimly lit, soundproof room where we can talk without being overheard._

Instantly, the room turned into a comfortable seating area, lit dimly by a blazing fire. There was a sofa that seated two in the middle, and in front of it, a table with drinks on it.

They sat down, Lily looking very confused on the matter.

"Lily," James began, "why in the name of Merlin's beard did you agree to go with Alex to the ball?"

"Well," said Lily, taking a glass off the table, " at the beginning of the school year, I received a letter from a secret admirer. It turns out that Alex was my secret admirer. So, he asked me to the ball, and I thought, 'Sure, he's a nice guy and all,' so I accepted."

"Lily, when we were in first year, Alex and I had a, er, disagreement. I was doing better in class than him, and he got jealous. He started calling me extremely inappropriate names and I hexed him. We were enemies ever since."

Lily took a sip of her drink.

James plunged on with his story.

"Well, ever since that day, he tried to get the things I wanted, just to spite me. He bought the best brooms, even thought he doesn't like quidditch, he hosted parties and invited all my friends, but not me, though, they never went. He even tried to get the teachers to favor him more than me."

"So, what you're trying to say is?"

"Lily, you're a brilliant girl, think. Isn't it possible that the notes were written by two different people?"

"So, you're saying that Alex only heard about the first note, and decided to intervene by saying he was the admirer? That is crazy! How do I know that you're not lying?"

"How do you know I am?"

"Because Alex is a really nice guy, and he would never lie to me!"

James sighed. "Think what you like. But, do me one favor, before you go on your date, look into his eyes. You'll know why when you do it," he added after a questioning look from Lily.

And with that, he kissed her lightly on the lips and ran off through the door, leaving her to get ready for her date before she could do anything.

Lily sighed, and started getting ready.

* * *

At precisely 7:53, Lily hurried toward the statue of Sir Ninterale, where Alex had told her to meet him. She was dressed in a simple dress with her hair in a bun and her robe pulled over to keep her warm.

When she got to the statue, she found Alex already there, waiting for her. He was dressed handsomely in a collared shirt and black pants. And as she was saying hello, she did as James told, and looked into his eyes.

_I have hazel eyes... The letter! That was one of the clues. But, Alex has blue eyes... James was right; Alex was lying!_

"Alex?" she said sweetly.

"Yes, Lily dear?"

"This date is cancelled!"

And Lily turned around and ran off. Alex stood there, dumbstruck for a moment, and then ran after her, hoping to convince her otherwise.

James threw off his invisibility cloak with a grin on his face, and took out a certain piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." And upon scanning the piece of parchment, which had now turned into a map, he saw something that made him grin so hard his cheeks hurt.

Lily was safe and sound in the Heads Dorm, while Alex was pounding the wall in fury, for the portrait would not let him in.

_So, she figured out the first part of my cryptic talk. Now, if only she could figure out the other half...

* * *

_

**A/N:** I have a couple more goodies for you! Yay! Request a chapter, and a challenge!

* * *

Request a Chapter 

Request a chapter you would like to see in the story, and I'll pick the best one to put into the story. Put it in your review!

* * *

Challenge 

Can you figure out the other half of the message James gave in his talk? Try to beat Lily!

* * *

And please visit my homepage! The link is on my profile. Review, review, review! It will make the next chapter come faster! 


End file.
